paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cap'n Turbot: Pup or Captain?
Cap'n Turbot: Pup or Captain? is a fanon episode of PAW Patrol focusing on Captain Horatio Turbot (Cap'n Turbot). Characters Present *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Francois (mentioned) *Katie Summary Cap'n Turbot decides to live an action-packed life like the pups have. Recap The pups, Ryder and Cap'n Turbot were on another of their campouts. Rubble had just finished telling a ghost story about haunted pup treats. Everyone laughed at the tale's humorous ending, except for Cap'n Turbot. He could barely understand it! He was about to ask Rubble, but was spontaneously tired. "Ah, Ryder, I seem to be suddenly sleepy! Goodnight, pups! Goodnight, Ryder!" Cap'n Turbot went to his hammock and drifted off to sleep. While asleep, Cap'n Turbot dreamed of being a pup (a water pup, like Zuma). The action, the suspense, and the thrill of being a dream-pup was like watching an intriguing film! Cap'n Turbot wanted to dream on forever - but he awoke to the sound of the pups barking with joy for their breakfast. He got up and sighed, wishing that his dream was reality. Cap'n Turbot said good morning to Ryder and his dogs, then packed up his stuff. He began walking towards his house and lighthouse when he had the urge to turn around and ask Ryder if he could come on their next mission. "I've been part of a mission before, so it shouldn't be too hard," Cap'n told himself. He walked to Ryder and asked whether or not he would be a burden on a new mission. Ryder replied, "Of course not, Cap'n Turbot! We'd love to have you." A gleeful Cap'n Turbot tagged along with the rest of the PAW Patrol as they drove to the Lookout. There, he got to act just like a pup instead of a fisherman. "No fishy smell, no water, no Francois...how fun!" thought Cap'n. He was really enjoying the pup life! While Cap'n Turbot and the pups were playing a game of fetch, Ryder got a call from Katie. He answered and it seemed urgent. Cap'n Turbot walked over asked what it was about. Ryder responded and told him that penguins had wandered into the street! Cap'n Turbot knew it was his time to shine! Unfortunately, he was only skilled in manning a boat and controlling the diving bell - he had no idea how to drive one of the pups' vehicles. He had to ride in the back of Zuma's hovercraft as they drove to the penguins. The mission went well, but Cap'n Turbot didn't manage to do a single thing to help. "I guess I'm not cut out to be a pup..." he told Ryder, sadly. Ryder looked at him and told him, "You're a wonderful fisherman, though! Adventure Bay's never had a better sea captain." Cap'n Turbot was shocked at such a nice answer. "I guess you're right! I should be mopping the Flounder's deck right now!" he said as he ran back to his boat. Ryder chuckled as Cap'n Turbot disappeared into the distance. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes